Always
by solariic
Summary: "If you want to be with someone forever, you must also live forever." This is what Damon heard, but he cursed his own ever since Elena was bewitched not to wake up until bonnie's death. Would it be too late to leave the world of dreams and live in reality again? Or was it still too early to give up everything? Whatever his decision, Elena would always be with him.


The weather was a little warm, as was characteristic on summer evenings, but still, it was good and pleasant, the great hall had already been decorated, the guests were arriving and almost everything was ready.

It was really a good night to celebrate a wedding.

Elena was already ready, standing in front of a large mirror; she was wearing a long pink dress that josette had designated as godmother when Damon entered the room she was in.

When she saw him in the mirror, she smiled.

\- I imagined that this dress would turn you into an aberration, but on the contrary, you are stunning. - the beautiful blue eyes of the dark-haired man conveyed a certain tenderness and at the same time a touch of desire in saying that.

\- Thank you my love, you too. - Elena answered timidly, making her boyfriend laugh.

\- You know you don't need to play shy girl with me. - he spoke slowly approaching the girl.

\- I know, but... - she turned to him directly and when she was going to continue she was interrupted.

\- You have no excuse for that.

They were caught in an intense exchange of glances, which ended a few seconds later when they started a kiss on the warm vision, but fortunately, or not, Caroline arrived and interrupted them before he turned into something else.

After that, the ceremony soon began, but in the middle of the event, in this case, during the vows, a disaster happened, a murder, more precisely the murder of the bride.

Josette was killed by the hands of her own brother, Malachai, or as he was known, kai parker.

The decoration was blown up, the guests were injured, and alaric cried clinging to the corpse of his ex-future wife.

That scene was horrible to see and the worst was the victorious smile kai kept on his face all along.

The last thing Damon saw before was her magically broken neck was Elena's body falling to her side.

When he woke up, after I don't know how long, he decided to wait a bit longer for his girlfriend, after all she might just be out of her mind because of what kai had done, as had happened to him, Caroline, alaric and the others present.

But no.

Elena wasn't just out of her mind, it was worse, much worse and Damon knew that.

He wondered about the possibilities while taking the girl home, but none pleased him.

He spent a long time wandering through the corridors of the huge mansion while bonnie checked out Elena's condition.

\- Damon. - the witch spoke in a bad tone.

\- Hey, please tell me what's wrong with my girlfriend? - his voice was clearly trembling even trying to remain calm in front of everything.

\- Well, we know she was bewitched, but... - bit his lips as a sign of nervousness.

Bonnie didn't want to demonstrate, but she was afraid. She was afraid of not being able to save her friend and was mainly afraid of Damon's unpredictable reactions.

\- but what, bonnie? Will you tell me or not? - he spat the questioning with a hint of patience seconds before breaking the glass of drink he was holding with a simple grip.

\- I have to die for you to have your girlfriend back! Satisfied?

\- What?

\- Kai, or whoever launched this, connected my life with that of Elena, in short, the only way for her to wake up is if I die. - she breathed a long sigh at the end of his speech. - sorry Damon.

The vampire said nothing, and honestly he did not know what to say, the anger clustered inside him urgently needed to be discounted in something, he looked around looking for a target and eventually broke the furniture where were the tray of drinks and some portrait-portraits in two, attracting the attention of Caroline, enzo and stefan who were also in the house and looked worried and amazed at the scene.

Damon broke heavily and sat down on the floor clearly frustrated, picked up one of the porterage portraits, where Elena smiles beautifully next to bonnie and Caroline in the graduation photo, and after a good time spoke again.

\- What am I going to do now? Answer me, because it hurts and from what I understood, the woman I love only will wake up in sixty or seventy years, or she may never again... - he could not continue, it hurt in a monstrous intensity, he would be able to tear out his own heart if it made that pain go away, because his greatest fear, although he did not confide it to anyone, was and always was to lose the people he loved and at that moment it was exactly what he was suffering.

\- Damon, you have to calm down, please. - begged the blonde.

Asking someone to calm down in the state that Damon was in was not the most sensible attitude, especially since the vampire was naturally agitated.

\- No, I will not calm down! I can't..

\- Brother, you need. - said stefan stooping down beside Damon and with the help of Lorenzo forced the brother to stand still.

\- Come out, please, come out. I need to be alone.

\- Damon. - Lorenzo protested.

\- I said I need to be alone, so they left here now!

He needed time to think, the idea of an eternity without the person he loved was very hard to face, especially when the eternal and never again are directed towards a vampire.


End file.
